I live with the Mafia
by goldenrose37
Summary: Life can be full of amazement and adrenaline rushes. But what happens when she has to go to the Cullens again? What happens when she sees the green eyed monster.
1. Chapter 1

I live with the mafia. Yes, a seventeen year old lives with the mafia. That would be because it's my family. The Italian mafia of course. We live in the lovely place of New York City. My father is the head of the Italian mafia, and my mother the queen. You have the usual dangers and murders, but mum and dad try to shield us from them. Doesn't mean I haven't seen a murder though. I saw two men being murdered. Twelve years old and I was taken hostage. They killed them before my eyes.

Now the dangers. When I was six we where on the run, and in hiding for half a year. At two and ten I was sent of to live with my parent's friends; Carlisle and Esme. They are apparently my godparents, as well as my siblings; Emmett and Alice. At thirteen we where sent to them again. Fifteen put us on the run again. This would be the life of the mafia. Dangerous. But I love it.

I speak fluent Italian and Spanish, thanks to my parents. I have been crammed with maths, science, English and the arts till I explode. But this helps when on the run. I live in a mansion, with half my family in the surrounding neighbourhood. I have also learnt the tricks of the trade. Then you get the adrenaline rushes when you practise with the guns, or something goes wrong. The sheer thrill is not for the light hearted.

But I guess that would be my life. A life with the mafia.

OoOoOoOoO

Want me to continue? I just need about three reviews. Five would be great. Suggestions welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up!" Someone screamed, barging through my door and dream. Opening my sleep filled eyes I saw my mother chucking clothes everywhere. Probably to wear. Then I saw something else. It's pitch black outside!

"Mum?" I ask, wondering what is happening. Dragging myself out of bed I slip on the clothes. "Mum?" I ask again, slightly more panicked. She has tears running down her face as she grabs my hand, pulling me out of my bedroom. We run down the stairs to the front door. Alice and Emmett are there too.

"They got Lily." Comes from Dad. Without a thought we are rushed into a blacked out car, mum and dad driving. Going far over the speed limit the airport loomed into view. Tears where streaming down my face, my hand securely in Ali's. Pushing us out, Emmy pushed in the middle of us, grabbing our hands and sprinting through the automatic doors. Chaos greeted us.

Everywhere people we know, cousins and friends, all within the Mafia where their. When I say that is a lot, I mean it. Something happens to the Mafia, it involves both the Italian and Spanish because mum and dad's marriage bonded us and anyone who is somebody knows so. "Charlie!" I male voice screamed, grandpapa.

Emmy drags us over willingly and we get a few farewell smiles, giving our share as well. Around grandpapa are over twenty people, more joining and others running off tickets in hand. This is how we are organized. Our family joint together, the two heads, and as soon as one passed away everything was put on the other. We are family and everyone is just as important.

But for this sort of thing, as it has happened before, Grandpapa is the main. He finds out the news first, gets to the airport first and gets our tickets quickly, using a certificate permitting him to get such things without passports. The police, after seeing what happened the first time, gave them out to certain people who needed it and had it authorised. But only for under eighteens and pregnant women.

"Bye bye Emmy!" I hear from below. Looking down I smile at the six year old brown haired boy with bright blue eyes. "Bye Ali and Belly!"

"Bye Sammy!" We all cheer as Harry; his father dashes by and scoops him up. Without pausing, Emily his pregnant mother at his side, they give a quick smile before dashing off. A few other people give a quick wave and before we can give one back they are gone.

"Children!" Comes mums voice as she appears out of the thinning crowd with dad. Both are frantic and start running, us following. We give a sad smile to Lily's crying parents, Aunt Mia and Uncle Leo. Both also run past with two-year-old Grace and five year old Miky.

"Gate fifteen." Dad indicates as the sign looms up on us. The flight attendant is ripping the last ticket before ushering the man inside. As she is about to close the door dad screams out. "Wait! Three more." We speed up and her head pops up. She gives a nod, knowing what to do. This happens more times then should. "We love you three." Both mum and dad whisper, hugging us before the doors shut.

Running through the small corridor the flight attendant gives a considerate smile, pointing us in the direction of our seats on the close to empty flight. This is going to be a long flight.

The whole flight, seven horrible and strenuous hours, I sat staring out the window. What are you meant to do when this sort of thing happens? Lily is, was, twelve. A sweet blonde haired blue eyed juvenal girl who loved everyone. A disturbance of her favourite puppy brought her onto the porch and they got her. Who can shoot a twelve year old, who hasn't even had her first kiss?

Ali was just as bad as me for the flight. Tears poured down our cheeks, face's emotionless. Shock goes on forever and I found out my stomach is empty. The lights changed down below, the sun coming up. I just watched, knowing that Lily won't ever see the light again. She loved a day when it poured down, but was still warm. Her favourite colour is blue and she wants to be a ballerina, already on point. Athletically fit and articulate. Well, all that is the past now.

"Belly, come on." Comes a whisper from beside me. Looking to the person I see Em with a gentle smile and a hand out. Taking it he pulls me up, a protective arm around Ali and I. Not needing to wait we walk through the small plane and out onto metal steps. The sun shines brightly and the weather is cold. Forks has always been cold.

"Oh thank god." Someone breathes and suddenly arms surround me. They pull me towards a Mercedes, supporting my weight. Carlisle opens the door and I drop in exhausted. He has a smile of relief on his face as Emmy then Ali hops in the back. Carlisle starts the car. "Don't worry, we'll be there soon." He reassures. I give a nod, the tears starting again.

Esme and Carlisle are like second parents when something goes wrong. They care about us, and were actually in the Mafia before they moved to Forks. They moved to get away from problems like this, but still help up when needed. They aren't family, but best friends with the whole family.

They have three kids, who are horrible. Each time we have gone there they have teased us for everything and anything. As we grew up we have always been overly fit, Ali and I used to dress like guys. That changed a few years ago, but they haven't seen the new us. We have chests and curves, plus I'm not a klutz. Emmy isn't a bulky thirteen year old and grew to over six foot. Hopefully they can forget about the teasing this time, for I don't feel up to is.

"Bella!" A hand waves in front of my face, and startled I grab it in a death grip. A whine comes from beside me, Emmy, and I let go. He doesn't get hurt when we do that, well not much, but he can't actually move and starts whining like a baby. Cracking a small smile I give a hug. He hugs back saying I'm forgiven.

"Sorry." I whisper and jump out of the car. He grabs onto Ali and I, pulling us to his side and Carlisle walks in front of us. Squeezing Ali's hand I look forward, walking into the open door and into their gigantic foyer. Always loved this, and the window wall.

"You're safe!" Comes a cry. Esme runs up to us and gives us all big hugs. That's all it takes, a hug, and my legs collapse on me. When we were younger mum and dad said we were going on an adventure, and we would willingly go. At twelve everything changed when I was taken hostage. I knew what it felt like and at thirteen when we had to go hide again; I fainted. This time I'm still awake but the problem is every present. "Oh dear." Esme says as she catches me.

"Pass her here." Carlisle requests and pulls me to his chest. His hand rubs my arm comfortingly and we walk into the lounge room. I notice their three kids there, looking much older then before. Again I am exchanged and end up next to Emmy, his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Ali sits on the other side analysing the three brats in front of us.

"Esme." Em starts of with a sad and gentle voice. So different to his usual boom. "They didn't eat the food on the plane." Esme rushes into the kitchen. Food? There was food on the plane? Since when? I didn't smell it. Plane food smells horrible though.

"There was food on the plane?" Ali's voice enquires shocked. Guess she didn't realize either. Sitting up on my own, having smelt something I want I look at the three kids. Teenagers really. Rosalie has blonde hair and green eyes. Each of them has startling green eyes, close to emerald. Jasper also has the blonde hair, but messy and a built body. The last one, Edward, has a funny bronze coloured hair and is built, but not overly. Just the right amount. He smirks; does he think I'm checking him out? Like that would happen.

"Ringraziarla," I thank Esme as she hands me a gigantic mug of the family soup. Something that everyone that is in our Mafia knows; which is mainly family. It helps with shock and warms your body. Perfect.

"My pleasure dearys." Esme replies as she hands the others theirs. "Now, do you remember Rose, Jasper and Edward?" She asks as she points each out. I give a nod in comprehension. I remember thururly. "Oh good. Emmett, Alice and Isabella." Esme then introduces pointing to us. She sits down on an armchair, Carlisle standing next to him.

"Now, we have the beach barbeque in La Push to go to today. Did you bring any clothes?" Carlisle asks. How could we bring any? A touch over eight hours ago I woke up, leaving in less than two minutes and got whisked away.

"No time." I reply already out of my shock. Soup works wonders. I scull the last bit, plonking the cup down on the coffee table before getting more comfy. My legs stretched out, body draped over the couch. Alice and Em are the same. I might look like a girl, but it doesn't mean I act like one.

"Well you can borrow some, because we are due at the police beach party in an hour."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Next chapter is Bella POV. Do you want Edwards. Need at least three more reviews


	3. Chapter 3

"What!" I screech with my two siblings. Police? We don't go near them, no matter what state. One of the rules of the game. No police are involved unless it is the head doing the issue work, and only for something vital. The certificate at the airport is one of the only things we need that involves the police.

"Can you be quiet!" Screeches back Rosalie. Stuck up Barbie. Doesn't know when is best to shut her gob. Now would be the time.

"Shut it Barbie." Alice sneers before turning to Carlisle and switching to her business tone. Time to sort out the problems. "We can't go to a police gala. Rule five." He sighs, as does Esme. But all three of the kids look completely lost. See, we have five rules. Each is to keep you alive, and you need to obey them at all costs.

"Rule? You in the Mafia or something." Edward says, making him and his siblings laugh. So we never told them a thing, not like they needed to know. We were Carlisle and Esme's godchildren and we visited everyone in a while. Well, that's how they saw it. When we don't laugh with them they stop.

"I know, but it will be more suspicious, and as the doctor of the town I am supposed to go." Carlisle admitted. We had to go that meant, for mum and dad said that we do what Carlisle and Esme say. I look at Alice and she gives a worried smile before we both look at Emmy. He is in charge, as he is the oldest in us three.

"Che dicono va." Emmett sighs slightly in frustration. (What they say goes). Carlisle and Esme nod in understanding even though they didn't mean to intrude. Italian and Spanish are common languages to know, apart from English, in the Mafia. "Is it going to be swimming weather?" Em asks glancing outside. Sunshine; meaning that we have to cover up. Mafia tattoos are familiar to the police.

"Rose, could you get some bathers for the girls. Plus they need a shirt or something to cover their back." Esme says thinking out loud. On our back is the tattoo you get for being in the Mafia. Once in, always in. Carlisle and Esme are still in the mafia, even though they moved. The tattoo has the words 'La Cosa Nostra' curving in a flipped L shape threaded through vines. "Jasper or Edward. We need bathers for Em, and also a shirt to get wet."

"But mum…" Rose starts before being cut off by a harsh glare from Esme. All three dash up stairs to get changed and grab the stuff.

We sit around for half an hour, casually chatting, the exhaustion gone. We have gone days with no sleep, so we're fine. Esme told us that while here we have to go to school, which I suspect would be horrible. Each of us took a quick shower to freshen up and was told that tomorrow we could shop, as today is Saturday. Monday we start school. Yippy. Took a while for them to come down, but they did, and with the right things. We again took turns, but this time to change. As I was the last, when I came out each where standing at the door.

"Bella hunny. Please don't annoy the police, and I suggest that you stick to Spanish and English while there. Italian is a bit odd." Esme nods and then gives a look to Emmy and Ali too. I nod in agreement and start off. The bathers I got are midnight blue boy shorts and halter. The shirt is a touch lighter blue, but still dark enough that when wet the tattoo won't show through. Ali is in purple, and Em in black shorts and shirt. Before stepping out I slip on my jeans and runners. Esme gives me a towel.

"What you staring at?" I bark out at Edward, who would be opening ogling me. He just smirks before we get in separate cars. Snobs in one, and us in the other. I give out a loud sigh as we zoom through the town.

"Sorry about the kids." Esme apologizes as we pass the town. So small; only problem about it. If going at a decent speed, then you pass right through. Guess we will be staying here for a while though, and going to school. Usually we don't when here, but usually it's during holidays. "We haven't told them anything still. Now that you guys came, they are suspicious."

"Why don't you just tell them?" I ask in wonder. Isn't that easier? Tell them and get over it? That means you don't have to lie, even if it is to the snobs.

"Because there is a chance they will want to join." Carlisle informs us in regret. We nod in understanding as the car stops. If you are in the Mafia, you have been in it your whole life, or married in. But you never want someone else to join. Horrible stuff happens and as much as you might hate someone you don't wish for that to happen to them.

"Make sure you stay covered." Esme reminds us as we step out. We each give a nod. The three snobs go to a pile of teenagers and start chatting. Carlisle and Esme direct us over to the police, most likely to get this over and done with. Slapping on a look of happiness I grab Ali's hand and we rush over.

"Children this is Chief black," Carlisle informs us motioning to a man not much older then him with black hair and eyes, and reddish skin. "Billy, this is Emmett, Isabella and Mary Alice. They moved down here for a while, because their mother is under going surgery." So that is our alibi now, I like it. It means we can extend it out for a while without any one knowing the difference.

"Wonderful to meet you." Billy says shaking our hands. "The other kids are over there." He informs us, pointing to where the snobs went. Giving a nod we start walking off. Fifteen people stand around a fire. You can tell which comes from La Push and which from the Forks. Apparently there are two schools, but one police station between these places.

"There who you're talking bout?" I hear someone say. Looking over I see a blonde with to much gel, and light blue eyes. Luckily the blue reminds me nothing of Lily. Lily has ocean blue that shows mischief and joy. Had. But this guys just shows that he has found what he wants. Great.

"Yeah, those three." Edward responds. Scanning the rest, all who have eyes on us, I see that the girls are in bathers. Kicking off my runners I dump the jeans, bathers underneath. Shirt stays on. "Looking good. Why not you take the top off too." Edward requests acting oh so confident. No one, and I mean no one says that to me. Emmett won't do anything, for he knows I can handle it. I mean, I have handled people much more threatening then Edward.

"Usted fucker de puerco." I scream at him. You pig fucker. A big offence in Italian; so I use it often. I wonder how many of them know Spanish, Esme said we could. Hopefully that won't be too suspicious. I mean; I am part Spanish, and Italian. My two siblings crack up. No one else understands. I know for sure that you learn Spanish here. Dumb arses. They all go back to their original conversations except for a few who come over to us.

"I'm Jacob Black." One says sticking their hand out. Black, as in officer black? He has the same hair, eyes and skin. Maybe so, but that also means that I need to stay away from him.

Without hesitating I grab his hand in a firm handshake. This shocks most people, for I don't seem that strong, but they are soon mistaken. Never underestimate your opponent. "Bella. You're Chief Blacks son?" I ask, not giving my last name. Dead give away. Need to find out what they said for the school. Jacob gives a nod.

So after that? Swimming of course. Then you got food, which was a barbeque. The police didn't bat an eye at us, thankfully. But Jacob got worse. Thought he was friendly, but god did I get that wrong. Ali and I went for a walk, Em still pigging out. I needed desperately to pee, so dashing off into the forest beside the beach I went. Trying to get out was different though.

See, I'm not lost at all. I can see where the beach is, Ali giving me a bright smile. The problem is that I can sense someone behind me. Another thing we have been taught. Straight away I do as taught. "Consiga ayuda." I scream at her. Get help. A hand slams down on my mouth and automatically I fight. Elbow in the ribs, grab the hand over my mouth and give a sharp twist. Swinging around I give a knock to the skull and jab to the throat. One down, and another grabs me. Looking up I pretty much think I'm delusional. Jacob, Chief Black's son, and his friends. Great.

"That wasn't very nice sweetie." One of them taunts me. Struggling they force me up against a tree. Great, just great. Show no fear. Giving my usual bored face I look them in the eye. I have done this way to many times. "Now, do you know the name Call?" Call. How could I not? Call, even though not a threatening name is still the name of another Mafia. Guess the Chiefs son is in the Mafia. Wonder if he knows.

"As in phone call?" I ask innocently. Never let them know the truth, even if they already do. One of them, don't know which, they all look the same. But one of them swings their fist landing it in my gut. Tensing for the shot it doesn't hurt much. I have had worse.

"Don't play games with me girl. We know who you are, and we want to know why you're here in our territory." One of them snarls. Woops. La Push must be their territory. Well how was I meant to know!

"This is your territory. How the fuck am I meant to know that!" I snarl back overly annoyed. Haven't they heard the latest news? And me being under eighteen shows why I might be in Forks of all places. "Look at the news you dip shit. If you know who I am then you know why I'm here."

"Get your hands off my sister." Growls a voice I love. Looking over Em and Ali stand there with, surprisingly, Jasper and Edward. Em and Ali, as I do, have a blank mask and are ready to fight. Jasper and Edward though, well they look overly shocked.

"We're on their territory." I state in a monotone voice. One of them turns to face away from Em and Ali, shirtless. Both swear under there breath and I take a glimpse. Shit, yeah, Call. A throbbing pain goes through my chest as a fist makes contact with it.

"Let her go, she did nothing wrong." Em says again, anger evident. We know that we can't act. We can't have another war here, when everyone who can fight are in New York. Jab to the throat leaves me spluttering for breath.

"She took one of ours down, where just returning the favor." A punch to the head and everything goes black.


	4. Chapter 4 EPOV

"What you staring at!" The brunette beauty snaps. Over the last hour I have been overly confused. They have talked with my parents and said stuff that made no sense. When I joked about the Mafia they didn't laugh, which leaves me overly suspicious, but no one would answer

Jumping into my Volvo I zoom off ahead of them. "Well, they changed." Jasper breathes out, obviously in shock. Changed is an understatement. They are the little children we used to tease. God, no wonder they hate us. But they where so… weird.

"Mmm… That's for sure." Rose says out loud, annoyed. She likes attention and none on her kills her. But what was with mum and dad. They seem so protective over teenagers who aren't their own children. Then the clothes… whom comes to a place with no clothes?

"Time to face the music." I sigh and step out of the car. Completely ignoring my parent's car I walk over to the group of twelve around the fire. Mike and Tyler wave me over with a smile.

"Who is that?" Tyler asks pointing over to Bella and Alice. Both are shaking hands with Billy, the chief police officer. They give a sweet smile and walk over with Emmett. Their tops are unbuttoned showing the bikinis they are wearing.

"I told you once about Bella, Alice and Emmett right? Come's to visit every once in a while. Parent's godchildren." I state annoyed. Bella might be unbelievably hot, but does she have to be the main attraction?

"There who you're talking bout?" Mike responds astonished. All eyes land on them as they stop on the ring of the circle.

"Yeah, those three." I grumble but my eyes go wide as Bella and Alice take off their jeans. Both have tanned skin and toned legs. Bella taller then Alice. Without thinking I talk my thoughts. "Looking good. Why not you take the top off too." I request in utter confidence. Not many people have ever said no. Looking in her eyes I see disgust, but Emmett does nothing. Don't brothers usually protect their sisters?

"Usted fucker de puerco." Bella spits out. Spanish? I got fu-ck and pig. What was that about? Both her siblings crack up and I just ignore them. The day goes on and I do the usual. Eat, drink a little and swim. I didn't really notice anything wrong. The reservation guys disappeared for a while though. Suddenly out of nowhere Alice came running up to Emmett. Wasn't Bella with her?

"Where's Bella, Alice?" Emmett demanded straight away. Mum and dad appear out of thin air beside us, not many others notice anything wrong as they are swimming or talking.

"Call! The Call!" Alice shrieks and as soon as she says this mum and dad gasp. Call? As in phone call? What's wrong with that?

"We'll get the car's started." Mum says panicked. Jasper and Rose joins us as they see the panicked faces. "Jasper, Edward, go with Alice and Emmett. Please Em, we don't need a war." At that Alice and Emmett run off. I chase after them with Jasper on my tail. Both of the tops they borrowed blow up and I notice the same tattoos along their backs.

"Look at the news you dip shit. If you know who I am then you know why I'm here." I hear Bella seeth in anger. Alice turns into the forest and we follow after, stopping abruptly. There in front of us stands the reservation guys, one unconscious on the ground and Bella up against the tree, being held by three guys.

"Get your hands off my sister." Emmett growls, alerting them that we are there. They snarl back not moving away. Bella looks at us with a blank face as if she has done this many times.

"We're in their territory." She states. One of the guys turns around shirtless, and I spot an intricate tattoo with the word CALL in it. Both Alice and Emmett swear under there breath. Sam connects his fist with Bella's ribs. Bella doesn't react, like it didn't hurt even though I can see it in her eyes.

"Let her go, she did nothing wrong." Emmett growls moving his hands stealthily towards his back. I notice something I didn't see before. I small hand gun. Sam again goes for Bella, jabbing at her throat. This time Bella reacts, trying to breath.

"She took one of ours down, where just returning the favor." Sam responds before giving a finally punch to the head. The three guys step away and Bella drops, unconscious, to the ground. Two of them grab the guy on the ground and start backing away with the rest. Emmett pulls the gun out and faces it towards them. "Aye!" Sam says alarmed. "We don't need a war."

"Get the fu-ck out of here!" Alice Seethes putting a hand on Emmett's arm. He lowers the gun and the reservation guys run off full pelt. Not thinking, but acting on what dad has told us, I rush to Bella. A quick check of her pulse and breathing says she is out but stable. Pulling up her top I brush my fingers along the place I saw Sam hit. Bruised ribs but not broken.

"What the hell just happened?" Jasper whisper yells next to me.


End file.
